Caught in Reality with Me
by Haine-chan
Summary: Sequel to 'Stuck in a Parallel Dimension with You'. You can take the girl out of the Pokémon world, but you can't take the Pokémon world out of the girl. As suddenly as Ashley's adventures in Johto come to a close, it all comes rushing back into her life; only this time, they're on her home turf! "I guess being gone for three years lets the crazies come out and play, doesn't it?"
1. All the Places I Went & the People I Met

Chapter 1

All the Places I Went and the People I Met

Over the course of my entire life, nothing as exciting or thrilling as ever rivalled that of my experience in the Pokémon world.

Of course, being kidnapped numerous times by the same evil crime syndicate and almost becoming a potential hostage for a madman who was bent on conquering two alternate dimensions really wasn't the highlight of my time there, but I had made more friends there then I had during my lifetime on Earth. I could now proudly say that I had flirted with a Champion, battled like a boss beside my very own Pokémon, defeated an evil scheme for world domination and had multiple run-ins with a man I'd had a giant crush on from the day he was invented. Ironically, these fond memories occurred in a place most people didn't even think existed outside of TV and videogames. And because of this fact, I couldn't tell a living soul on this planet about any of it, for fear of being placed in an asylum.

The diary I'd produced chronicling my adventures in the Johto region was complete and was neatly tucked away in a saved folder under the name of 'PxA'. Yes, I'm a sucker for shippings, and I was now part of one myself, even though I would be the only one to know about such a pairing. I occasionally flip through the various entries, laughing at my zany misadventures and cringing at the moments where I was in deep trouble. It helped me to get away from the daily stresses that come with post-secondary education.

Oh, I forgot to mention that—I've graduated and am now an undergraduate student at University!

Yep, it was only a few short months ago that I received my high school diploma with grace and accepted my offer to university. It all feels like a whirlwind when I think about it. First I was lounging around my room, playing videogames and then I was being driven away to my new home in a city far away. And as you may have remembered, my Johto excursion took place when I was fifteen (oh man, I'm so old now), so a good three years have passed since then. Time sure does fly when you're cramming for exams and trying to get entrance scholarships. It all paid off though, and now I'm studying things I really enjoy, with an added bonus of no more math!

With such a long span of time passing by, over the past three years, I have engrossed myself in the countless installments of Pokémon that have been released. I thoroughly enjoyed Black and White, which was a departure from the norm of Pokémon, though I still preferred the older games. The highlights for me were the double rivals of Cheren and Bianca, the protagonists named Black and White (or also known as Hilda and Hilbert—like what? I know the names mean warrior in German or something but really? Lame, much?), and N. He was such a mystery to me, even now. I kept trying to figure out why he believed what he did the entire time I played the game.

As for Black and White Version 2…well, the only thing I enjoyed was Colress. Enough said.

Currently, I was sitting at my desk in my dorm, playing _HeartGold _on my DS. I was taking a break from a paper that was due the next day and enjoying a good session of a wonderful remake of a classic game. Unlike other players, I didn't keep my save files—I restarted the game after I beat the League, unless it had added features during the post-game. I never "caught them all", even when I was a kid. I wasn't about to start, either.

I paused the game for a moment and glanced out my window. I was at the point in the game where I was sent to defeat Team Rocket. That of course, made me think about my encounters with Team Rocket in real life. Unlike the character I played in the videogame, I didn't have a set path to follow. I did what I wanted—and in some situations, it really screwed me over. Like Myla Castellon had called me, I was the "girl from another world", an enigma. And I couldn't follow the rules of a world I knew nothing about. Well, I knew about it through Earth's media centered on it, but having never actually travelled their personally, I was clueless. If it hadn't been for all of my new found friends and their help, I had no idea what would've become of me. And if I hadn't gotten Proton to come on my side and help me out, I might have….

I shook my head to hurl those thoughts out of my mind. I then glanced back at my DS and suddenly noticed that the screen and frozen. "Darn it!" I yelled in frustration. I had just gotten to the Goldenrod Radio Tower and was about to kick some Team Rocket butt, too! "You wanna play it the hard way? Fine, I can do that too." I huffed loudly and left the DS, still frozen, on my desk and walked towards my kitchen. While it thought about what it did and composed an apology, I would get myself a drink to cool myself off with. Solitary confinement should do the trick to unfreeze the screen!

I shut the door behind me and began rummaging through the contents of my fridge. I was craving something sweet, but I hadn't gone grocery shopping yet. "I suppose I'll have to do with water for now." I took a swig and sighed, enjoying the feeling of the cold liquid rushing through my body. I glanced at the bottle and smiled. If the DS still wouldn't listen to reason, I would threaten it with this water! Then it would have to cooperate!

I smiled deviously and slowly approached the door. "Alright, DS. This is it. Unfreeze yourself or face the wrath of my water!" As I reached for the door knob, I saw a bright light shine through the bottom of the door and I heard a loud thump from inside the room. I gasped. What had happened? Had the machine fallen off the desk and plummeted to its doom? Had the screen cracked under the pressure of my torture? I couldn't live without it, even if I did threaten it!

I burst through the door frantically saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—!"

But the rest of my sentence died on my lips as I took in the sight of not my dead DS writhing on the ground, but of a tall, dark and handsome figure standing up from my floor. He rubbed his head, like he'd hit it upon impact and when he turned around, my heart began doing somersaults. Those turquoise eyes, that shocking teal hair—that could only mean that it was…

"Proton?" I said.

He stared at me, eyes meeting mine, and a grin creeping onto his face. He laughed a bit and I hoped I wouldn't faint again.

"Hello Ashley. Miss me, babe?"

**A/N: I sooo didn't think that this would be up as quickly as it was! But I suppose that's good because people will still be thinking about SIAPDWY, since it ended like yesterday. This sequel will definitely be longer that its predecessor. I'm going to guess at like 20 chapters. Let's see if that happens or not. I have so many ideas this time around and I want to write them all. With Ashley being on Earth, I suppose I have a lot more to work with. I'm looking forward to writing more!**


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

Chapter 2

Old Habits Die Hard

I couldn't say anything to the man who had now magically popped into my room. Everything that my brain thought of, my mouth couldn't translate. _How did you get here? Why did you take so long? Is this really happening? My room is a mess, get out! _Had Proton really found a way to get to Earth? Or was I hallucinating? The lack of sleep I'd had over the past couple of days due to pulling all-nighters might have had something to do with it. Or perhaps it was true, after all. He had promised me we'd see each other again and that he'd be making a visit to me in my home world. But now? This just could not be happening! I felt the water bottle in my hands slipping out of my grasp as his smile widened.

"Even in your own world, you're speechless around me," Proton chuckled as the water bottle went dropping to the ground.

"But how?" was all I managed to say in reply.

"That's a bit of a long story that can wait," he said, walking towards me. "Right now, I think I'd like to get to know you again. It's been so long since I've seen you face to face."

I blushed and reached down to pick up the now dented water bottle. "Well, didn't you get to know me quite well in your world? I mean, with all the kidnapping and the schemes and—"

He grabbed my hand just as I was about to pick up the bottle and I looked up at him. I was suddenly catapulted back to the moment where I'd first run into him in Johto. Outside Mt. Mortar, he had pinned my against the cave wall and attempted to steal my first kiss. Of course, he was interrupted by Morty and Eusine, who challenged him to a battle. Even to this day, I still felt conflicted over how to feel about the encounter. On the one hand, he was a dark and mysterious man who had taken an interest in me besides the fact that I was his target. But on the other hand, I _was _the target, and what would have happened had he pressed his lips against mine?

_Ugh, enough stalling Ashley!_ My mind yelled at me. _Who are you sitting across from? Whose hand is on your arm?_ Shaking my head, I looked down at the ground, avoiding his steely eyes. It was then I noticed that he was wearing the exact same outfit as he did in the games. You know the one; all black, with white gloves and a hat? The only thing that had changed was that the big red 'R' for Team Rocket was gone.

"Hey, what happened to your shirt? There's no R on it," I pointed out.

He sighed and put his free hand behind his head. "Babe, can we wait until later to talk about that? I didn't go to all this trouble of finding you to spend my time chit-chatting."

I blinked, surprised at his eagerness to "get to know me again". Whenever people came over, they always ranted to me about their day and their troubles and never gave me a minute to say anything in response, let alone talk about how my day was. But now a tall, dark and handsome man was here, not wanting to blather on about himself, but wanted to focus all his attention on me. No way was I going to let this opportunity pass! I smiled at him. "Well, if you _must_," I said, adding an extra eye-roll for extra flair.

He pulled me close to him and I was only inches away from his face. I stared into his eyes and I sighed happily, revelling in the fact that he had kept his word and somehow found a way to me. Was it possible that Pokémon really existed harmoniously with Earth? Maybe. Was I going to ponder that question right now? Not at all!

"I've waited so long to see you," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

I closed my eyes as well as I felt his warm breath on my cheek. I could tell that he was leaning into me, going in for the kill. After three years of waiting, I was finally going to have my first kiss!

"_Dum dum dum dum, you've got mail!" _

"Oh shoot." I said as my eyes shot open. He looked at me and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"What is it now?" Proton groaned in frustration

I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and said, "It'll just be a minute—"

I stopped talking when I saw what my phone was showing me.

"_It's time for class, Ashley! Only five minutes left to make it!"_

"Shoot!" I yelled, standing up quickly. Proton gave me a quizzical look as I shuffled past him and began collecting papers from my desk.

"What does that mean?" he asked, walking towards me.

"I have class right now, and I'm gonna be late if I don't get my butt in gear!" I said hurriedly as I grabbed my books and a pen and hastily put my shoes on.

"I thought you were out of school?"

I opened the door to my room and looked back at him. "This is university, Proton!"

"What's a university?" he asked himself as he followed me out the door.

* * *

We both made it to my class with one minute to spare. We now stood outside the double doors, Proton gazing at me while I caught my breath.

"What, you can't handle a little sprint?" he taunted with a smile.

"Well, it's not every day that a guy who's not supposed to exist pops into your bedroom unexpectedly right before class." I retorted. "Besides, I take my time."

"I can see that,"

I nodded my head. In my mind, I was ready for another class of knowledge. That was why I was here after all. That and the chance to get away from Hilary. I mean, she'd grown up a bit over the past three years, but instead of Barbie's, it was videogames. I mean, I'm ok at videogames, but Hilary was hard core. COD, Super Smash Bros., you name it. She could kick butt. It was annoying too because she would ask me to play, but I would lose and she'd complain that I wasn't a worthy opponent. I would always shrug my shoulders and walk away, leaving her to play with some stranger on the internet. I sighed at the memory and reached my hand out to open the door. Just as I was about to walk in, Proton began following me inside.

I turned my head around to look at him. "Nu-uh." I said, closing the door quietly.

"What?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"You can't come to class with me!"

"And why not?"

I scoffed. "You want a run-down of why you can't? Well ok then. One; you're not a student here, so you can't come to class. Also, you're not paying the ridiculous fees I do in order to study here anyways. Two; do you know how people will react when they see your hair? There are some things that are done here in my world and some things that are not. And three…just, no."

Proton raised an eyebrow at me. "Then what will I do while you're gone?"

"You can chill back in my room," I said, tossing him my room key. "I have a TV. You can learn all about my world and stuff."

"But we were just there," he said in a whiny voice.

"Oh, I think you can handle walking back there," I smirked. "See you in an hour and a half!"

As the doors closed behind me, I noticed Proton rolling his eyes in my direction.

* * *

After class, I hurried back to my room, knowing Proton was there doing who knew what to my bedroom, let alone my stuff. I didn't know whether he was a creeper or not—you know who I'm talking about. They're the kind of people who peep at your stuff and move things without you knowing. If he was one of them…I shuddered at the thought.

I reached my floor and swiped myself in, only to see that no one was there.

"Hmm, that's weird," I said to myself as I unlocked the door to my bedroom. "I swear he figured out what floor I lived on. He should know anyways—he is the one that magically plopped himself here."

I flung my bag on my bed and sat down at my desk. "Well this is just peachy. First he pops in here without a care in the world and now he's gone. How am I supposed to find him now? He's probably off somewhere in the city, lost as all get up! What a jerk!" I put my hands behind my back and sighed. Just great. Now there was a renegade Team Rocket Executive roaming around my world without a clue as to where he was or what he was doing. What kind of shenanigans could he get up to without my careful guidance? I couldn't help but think of all the mayhem and confusion that could arise. Now I knew how my mom felt!

"Am I really a jerk, Ashley?"

I turned my head to see Proton standing above me, with a menacing frown on his face.

"Uh-um, no not at all!" I fake-laughed. "You know I don't mean that sort of stuff—"

All of a sudden, I felt his arm come snaking around my neck, cutting off my breathing. I gasped for air and attempted to talk.

"Proton, what are you doing?" I whispered hoarsely.

He leaned next to me and said, "You know, sweetheart, you'd better watch what you say about me behind my back. I haven't lost that cruel streak I gained my infamy for in Team Rocket." I could feel his hot breath in my ear as he whispered. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours." Suddenly, air came rushing back into my throat and I coughed. He walked a few steps away from me and stared me down.

"W-what was that for?!" I said, clutching my throat.

"To teach you a lesson," he replied bluntly as he began leaving my room.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"For a walk," he said as he opened the door.

"But you know nothing about my world!"

"Would you like me to stay here and take out my rage on you? Or would you rather see me blow off some steam by taking a nice long walk?"

I gulped, knowing full well that I did not want to make him angry. "Um, I think a stroll would be pleasant. The weather's nice," I said, attempting to lighten the mood.

He smiled at me then and instead of feeling my heart flutter with anticipation like it usually did, it stopped in dead in its tracks out of fear.

* * *

**A/N: Oh man got some bad-butt Proton going on here. I hadn't planned for that last scene to happen but I think it works. Lots and lots in store here! So much so that I have no idea how many chapters it'll turn out to be! But now since this fic is starting to get its bearings, I'll restart my previews for the next chappies! I do so enjoy making them.**

_Hey everyone, Ashley here! I can't believe Proton acted like that towards me! What is he, schizophrenic or something? I have to shake that out of my head because he's certainly not the only familiar face that's winded up here on Earth! In fact, who are those two girls in my philosophy class? They look familiar, but I didn't meet them back in Johto…I have to interact with them somehow. Could this be an opportunity to make new friends or meet old enemies?_


End file.
